Daddy vs Boyfriend!
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Iemitsu was chatting with Reborn about his precious family when the hitman suddenly let it slip that Tsuna had a boyfriend! The external advisor won't stand having his cute little son taken away! He vowed to break the two apart! This is the start of war, Yamamoto Takeshi!
1. Round 1 starts!

**Author's note: **Due to popular demand this is now posted! This is like a sequel to the 'mini version of my heart' but not reading that story won't caus any confusion so its fine if you read this first. The mini version of my heart was just an explanatory story that described how Tsuna and Yamamoto got together! So no worries!

* * *

**Daddy vs Boyfriend**

**Chapter 1- **_**Round 1 starts!**_

Iemitsu Sawada, the lion of the Vongola dynasty and outside advisor of the powerful External Vongola, was humming to himself, a mug of coffee, with the words No.1 Dad, in his hand as he greeted a picture of him, his wife, and super adorable son which was poised perfectly next to his flat screen desktop.

Tonight was another one of those rare nights were he got to talk with the famous hitman Reborn and ask for a status on his family.

And possibly, more pictures so that he can use it to brag to his subordinates about how _manly_ his only son was becoming.

True, Tsuna still looked undeniably feminine with his big brown eyes he inherited from his mother and his pale skin…

But hey? What the use of photo shop?

No one will notice him tweaking the image of his son anyway.

_Ding!_

_GreatestHitmanInTheWorld is online._

"Oh he's finally on!" Iemitsu said excitedly as he put down his cup hurriedly. "Took him, long enough! The signal in Japan must be horrible." He stated as he began to type his message in a hurry.

**TsunaAndNanalover1: **_Reborn old pal! How's it going? You sure took your time!_

Iemitsu pressed enter as he watched with anticipation the statement that appeared in his computer screen.

_GreatestHitmanInTheWorld is typing a reply._

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_Sorry, Iemitsu, the pictures were taking a while to upload._

Iemitsu grinned widely at that statement as he drew up a fast reply.

**TsunaAndNanalover1: **_Oh! So there're more pictures! Hurry send them to me! I have to show Oregano and Basil! How's my lovely wife Nana doing? And is Tsuna becoming manlier like his father? Tell me!_

_Ding!_

_Wow, that was quick. _Iemitsu thought as he saw a reply a few seconds after he sent his message.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_Nana is doing fine. She says she misses you and you should come home more often._

Iemistu smiled guiltily at that message as he scratched the back of his head with a small blush.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld:** _And about Tsuna, he's doing well in his training so I guess he's becoming less wimpy._

Iemitsu jumped happily at this statement.

**TsunaAndNanalover1: **_Excellent! Now he can get a girlfriend easily! Just like how his old man scored his beautiful wife! Tell him if he needs any advice-_

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_Ah, the pictures are sent already Iemitsu._

_PICTURES received. View? Yes or No._

Iemitsu pressed yes immediately, brushing off the fact that Reborn interrupted him before he could send him his reply. He waited patiently as twenty pictures loaded into his screen, automatically set to slide show mode.

The descendant of the Primo smiled as a picture of his beautiful wife, Nana dominated the screen smiling angelically and the old advisor felt the need to brag to his subordinates and show them how beautiful his Nadeshiko was.

But then Iemitsu popped a vein when he imagined his _men _subordinates drooling over his wife and he dismissed the idea immediately. He had enough trouble with his wife's suitors for a lifetime.

The next picture was of Lambo and I-pin playing around as Nana laughed while watching them.

Iemitsu's expression softened as he looked at the picture. Those two additions to their family were like his own kids. And as long as it made Nana happy, then he didn't mind that they were free loading and causing damage to his house every other day.

Although, the bills were really a pain… He wished they would stop playing with their dangerous toys already.

As Iemitsu browsed the next several pictures he wondered in the back of his mind about his only son, Tsuna.

He wondered if his son was still bitter about the fact that he had left him alone so many years ago. And if Tsuna still hated him for not being there when he was bullied.

He sighed as he pressed the next arrow for the next several pictures. They were now starring Bianchi and that self-proclaimed right hand man of his son.

It wasn't like it was his fault he wasn't there. He had to serve the ninth in Italy and help in protecting his small family. He went home very rarely because there was a chance that his enemies might track down his son and wife if he went home frequently. Also, he had to work so that he could provide a proper life for Tsuna and Nana.

Surely, Tsuna can understand that much right?

_But now that Tsuna knows about my job, I hope he understands the situation more. _Iemitsu said as he stared at a single picture of his son hiding from Reborn's camera. _This time I'll be more like a father and give him advice when it comes to love! I-_

_Eh?_

Iemitsu stopped his inner ranting when he looked at the next picture that stopped him speechless.

It was a picture of one of Tsuna's friends. The tall one who liked baseball and who was once classmates with Tsuna in primary school.

The said boy, had an arm around Tsuna smiling widely as Reborn took their picture and Tsuna still tried to hide his face.

"Hm, he must be Tsuyoshi's son. Takeshi." Iemitsu said trying to calm down his raging heart. Inside he was irritated that someone he barely knew acted so close with his son. Even Hayato maintained a respectable distance when it came to the decimo.

But then the next picture just continued to set Iemitsu's blood boiling.

A small version of Tsuna was kissing the cheek of Takeshi who was blushing and wide-eyed at the sudden affection. Tsuna was at the background, his back on the camera.

"No, no… It must be a small doll of my Tsu-kun." Iemitsu calmed himself as a vein throbbed in his temple and he pressed next.

CRACK!

The mouse in Iemitsu's hand cracked as he held onto it tightly and another picture of Tsuna and Yamamoto popped up on the screen. The two teenage boys were holding smaller versions of the person next to them and were both blushing at the camera.

"Dolls, those are just dolls… _No_, they don't look like a family with Tsuna and Takeshi being the parents." Iemitsu calmed himself and he harshly pressed the next button, creating a dent on the keyboard in the process.

But the last picture was the final straw.

A smaller version of Takeshi was kissing his adorable son right on the lips! The lips I tell you!

Tsuna's lips which were RESERVED for a _girl_ he was going to take into marriage someday!

Not a _guy_ who could take ADVANTAGE of him in the future!

His son! His _pure_, _adorable_, and _innocent_ son!

_No! CALM DOWN! _Iemitsu said as he exited the slideshow and picked up his mug of coffee. _There could a reasonable explanation for this. I'm going to ask Reborn to clear things for me and I'm sure these pictures were just a way for him to mess with me._

The hitman knew how sensitive Iemitsu was when it came to his son.

However…

_GreatestHitmanInTheWorld has logged off._

Iemitsu glared at the words on the screen. Now he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he got a confirmation from Reborn that the pictures were fake and were edited for the amusement of the hitman. The old advisor began thinking of a plan that involved making an expensive international call to their house and possibly disturbing his beautiful wife's beauty sleep-

However, these plans were put on hold when he saw something on the screen.

Reborn had left him some messages before logging off.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_Iemitsu, I don't know how long it'll take you to look at those pictures so I'm logging off._

_I know that once you're finished you're going to ask a lot of questions especially about the last several pictures._

_As a parent, I'm sure you're wondering when your son is going to get himself in a relationship especially since he is at the age where boys are only interested in looking for a potential mate._

_So I'm going to say this before you destroy your computer._

_Yes, Dame-Tsuna has gotten manlier._

_And yes, he has attracted the attention of a few girls like his mist guardian and that Miura girl nearby._

_And YES, Tsuna's in a relationship right now but I don't think he'll appreciate any love advice coming from you._

Iemitsu stared at the message in confusion. So his son has become manlier and has gotten the attention of a few cute girls. AND he was already in a relationship? That's a big bonus for him as a father! He was as proud as heck!

But-

What did Reborn meant when he said 'before you destroy your computer'?

Was he going to destroy the computer out of pure joy?

He shook his head at the arcobaleno's weirdness and continued to read the last few lines of his message.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_And regarding those pictures…_

_NO, they weren't edited by photo shop like how you edit Tsuna's pictures before giving them to your subordinates to brag about how manly your son has become._

_And how do I know this?_

_I have my sources Iemitsu. I'm not the greatest hitman in the world for nothing._

_YES, the one next to Tsuna is the son of your old friend Tsuyoshi and yes, he is doing fine._

_Takeshi is also doing fine and as you remember (after all, you gave him the ring), he is Tsuna's best friend and rain guardian._

_So yeah that's it._

Iemitsu stared at the screen. Oh, so Takeshi was Tsuna's best friend! Of course! But then what were those tiny little creatures that looked so much like his son and Takeshi? Dolls right? They were definitely dolls, right?

And also, if Tsuna and Takeshi were only friends, why does Iemitsu get that annoying sense that he wanted to get his son away from Takeshi as soon as possible?

They were friends so it was fine right?

And also, why didn't Reborn tell him who Tsuna was in a relationship with?

Did he have to follow Reborn in twitter to get the answer? The hitman had been bugging him about that for a while now. Even though he already had a billion followers it was still not enough-

_Ding!_

Iemitsu turned his attention to the screen as he drank his coffee. Reborn went online for a few seconds and logged out again.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_Oh, and I forgot about one more thing. The name of Tsuna's new lover._

Iemitsu sweated in anticipation as he scrolled down while still drinking.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_You should be proud Iemitsu, he chose a good one._

_And he'll be a good _boyfriend _to your son too._

Iemitsu froze at the word.

Boyfriend…

Boyfriend…!

BOYFRIEND?

CRASH!

The 'No. 1 Dad' mug in Iemitsu's hand fell to the floor as he spitted out his coffee. The heart shape in his mug was perfectly halved in two.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_I don't know if your brain is still processing my message but yes, it's a boyfriend._

B-Boyfriend? Was it Hayato after all? He knew it!The Italian blood in him must've woken up when he saw how _feminine _Tsuna was-

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_No. it isn't Hayato so put down that gun already. _

Iemitsu wasn't even aware he had already pulled out his short silencer gun.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_He's stronger than Hayato so you might have a hard time destroying him. And Tsuna really likes him, so good luck in killing him without ruining your father-son bond with Tsuna forever._

Reborn had a point but still… WHO IS IT?

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **He's a good baseball player and out of Tsuna's guardians he has the most potential to be a hitman-

Potential? Nope, none of those son-seducing-bastards looked like they had potential in becoming a hitman. Damn it, who was it?

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: : **_-And if you still don't know after this, then you're really idiotic Iemitsu. Who was with your son in the last few pictures?_

Takeshi of course! But he couldn't see what _that_ had to do with anything-

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_Takeshi Yamamoto. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's son who likes baseball, is strong, and has great potential._

-Yes, he knew that too. But still, what did that information have to do with anything?

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_Idiot. HE, Yamamoto Takeshi, is your son's new boyfriend._

Boyfriend…

Boyfriend…!

BOYFRIEND?

Silence.

**GreatestHitmanInTheWorld: **_Oh by the way Iemitsu, before you destroy this flat screen computer… I'd like to remind you that it costs about __¥1,989,767,027-_

CRASH!

Iemitsu rose out of the rubble that was the _expensive _computer he was chatting with Reborn in. He had a determined expression on his face as rage pumped his blood to his head.

It looks like he had to make good with Nana's request on him coming home more often.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, papa's coming home." He said darkly as he turned to leave the room and arrange an early flight to Japan.

He was going to destroy the man that dared step into the Sawada household to claim his son!

Meanwhile…

"Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed as he covered his red face. Beside him, he felt Yamamoto stir and place his arms around the brunet's waist.

"Mhm, you okay Tsuna? Are you cold?" Yamamoto yawned sleepily as he blinked his sleepy amber eyes at the sky beside him. Tsuna rubbed his nose and sniffled.

"I'm fine. I just got a bad feeling that's all." Tsuna stated, his face still red but for a different reason now. Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera were having one of their infamous sleepovers in the Sawada household.

"Maa, maa if you're scared you can tell me." Yamamoto teased. "I'll hug you until you feel better."

Tsuna's blush deepened as he looked away. "I-I'm not scared."

Yamamoto laughed. "Sure you aren't." But then the baseball idol looked up and he saw Reborn sleeping on top of a hammock. "Huh, so the kid's back."

"Huh? Why? Reborn left?" Tsuna asked in confusion as he looked at what Yamamoto was looking at.

"Yeah, he went to find a good signal so that he could chat with your dad." Yamamoto said as he shifted closer to the boss.

"Oh. He did?" Tsuna said as he laid his head on Yamamoto's chest and closed his eyes. But then his brown eyes snapped open in horror.

"HE DID WHAT?"

* * *

Tsuna was sitting frozen and tense in front of the door of the Sawada household. He was biting his lip and staring at the door with wide and horrified eyes.

He had woken up to distressing news the moment he came rushing down and saw his mom preparing a feast.

His father was coming home.

And the brunet had a bad feeling it had something to do with what he and Reborn had been talking about last night.

_His relationship with Yamamoto._

"Ohayo Sawada-san!" He heard Yamamoto greet his mother as he came down the kitchen. Tsuna blushed and smiled to himself.

Yamamoto was the perfect boyfriend. Greeting his parents and any friends of his in politeness. He wasn't clingy or obsessive and was especially sweet in just the right times. He was also very understanding, can cook, good with sports, incredibly tall, and…

Tsuna's face exploded into red as his mind continued to think about his boyfriend who was but a few feet away.

"Tsuna, ohayo!" A kiss on his cheek suddenly snapped the brunet out of his thoughts as he turned and saw the smiling face of the rain.

"O-Ohayo Yamamoto…" Tsuna blushed with a small nod.

"Have you been up this whole time? Weren't you able to sleep well?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he sat beside Tsuna. The brunet was vaguely aware of something that smelled delicious. When he looked down, he realized that Yamamoto was carrying a big plate filled with food.

"U-Uhm, I just woke up earlier than usual because I heard my dad was coming home." Tsuna sighed and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. He knew how touchy the subject between Tsuna and his father was.

"Are you worried about something?" Yamamoto said as he picked up a delicious looking fried shrimp from the pile.

Tsuna turned his worried eyes at the baseball idol. "I'm worried about what dad would do to you."

At those words, Yamamoto laughed. He placed the fried shrimp in front of Tsuna's face. "Are you worried he might assassinate me or something?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. _I'm exactly worried about that. _But then the brunet swallowed when Yamamoto wiggled the shrimp in front of him and hesitantly, Tsuna opened his mouth to bite on the delicious piece of food.

The decimo blushed at this but Yamamoto laughed at the cuteness of his boss.

"Maa, maa… We'll get through this together Tsuna. If you really think this is something to be worried about, then I'll be in my best behavior and I won't let my guard down around your dad." Yamamoto said as he continued feeding his boss with various food from the plate.

Tsuna smiled at the rain guardian gratefully. It seemed like Yamamoto understood the gravity of the situation well. "But Yamamoto, no matter what happens, I want you to be yourself okay?"

"Hm?" Yamamoto tiled his head with a smile. "What's that about? Do you think I'm going to pretend to be someone one else to please your dad?" He asked teasingly.

Tsuna chewed and swallowed. "Well, I just want to show my dad exactly what I like about you. Even if he disapproves, I won't listen to him." He puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

Yamamoto's eyes softened and he placed his arm around the decimo. "That means a lot coming from you Tsuna. I'll do my best to get in your dad's good books!" He smiled.

Tsuna blinked and smiled as he leaned against the baseball idol. Behind him, he could hear his mother quietly squealing by the kitchen but he didn't mind. His mother was okay with him and Yamamoto and that was what mattered to Tsuna.

His father on the other hand… was a different story.

BANG!

Tsuna and Yamamoto jumped apart when the door opened in a loud bang. A familiar, muscular, and tall man with dirty blond hair entered with his usual mining clothes and a huge baggage that made Tsuna's senses ring.

"Nana! I'm home!" Iemitsu called out and Nana jumped as she greeted her husband happily.

"Dear, you're back! That was faster than I expected!" Nana said and then she turned to Tsuna and Yamamoto. Tsuna was as pale as a ghost and Yamamoto was still smiling. "Tsu-kun, come greet your father. Takeshi-kun, you as well!"

At the mention of 'Takeshi', Iemitsu's narrowed eyes found the young baseball idol with no trouble at all.

"D-Dad…" Tsuna said as he avoided his father's gaze, looking away with a slight frown. Noticing the tense atmosphere around his little lover, Yamamoto shifted closer to the brunet and placed an arm around him as he smiled in comfort.

Tsuna looked up and smiled back at Yamamoto gratefully for his support.

Then and there, Iemitsu should've noticed that whatever he did would never change the relationship between his son and guardian.

But instead of seeing the truth, all the older Sawada saw was red.

Gently pushing his curious wife away, Iemitsu offered a hand to the still sitting down Takeshi and a forced smile was on his face. "Hello there Takeshi-kun, my how you've grown! It's been a long time since I last saw your dad. How's he doing?"

Yamamoto turned his attention away from the brunet and smiled happily and obliviously at the offered hand. He reached out and grabbed it. "Haha! He's doing fine! He still insists in going in those Shibuya trips to catch big fishes! How about you? How are you doing? 'Otou-san'!"

Tsuna gapped, Nana giggled, and Iemitsu's smile twitched as he gripped the hand with incredible force. Yamamoto winced slightly.

_What_ did the _brat_ call him?

Iemitsu's eyes flashed as he gave off a murderous aura.

That's enough!

This is the start of **round 1,** _brat_!

* * *

**Author's note: **Failed at making humor again! Haha well I had fun writing this! Everyone please review~! Thank you for your support! And I wish I convert more people into 8027 fans!


	2. Winner: Boyfriend!

**Author's note: **So sorry for the late update! I've extended the chapter as a sorry and added three omakes at the end! I hope everyone likes this! Thank you for all the readers and the reviewers and the people who placed this in the fave section! You guys rule! 8027 forever! Yey!

* * *

**Daddy vs Boyfriend**

**Chapter 2 **_**Winner: Boyfriend!**_

"HIEEEE! Dad! What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna jumped up as he pulled away his father's grip from Yamamoto's hand. The baseball idol laughed it off but there were evident traces of pain in his features.

The brunet glared at his father as he continued to hold Yamamoto's slightly flinching hand. "Yamamoto, let's get ready for school or we'll getting bitten to death by Hibari-san."

"Ah but-!" Yamamoto stated however Tsuna was already pulling him up and leading the rain to his room to grab their things.

Iemitsu glared at Yamamoto's back until he disappeared from sight before he slumped back tiredly. Suddenly he felt Nana's soft hands on his shoulders.

''Dear, what did you do that for?" Nana said in disapproval. "Takeshi-kun is a good kid, you didn't have to go so far."

"But Nana! He's taking our Tsu-kun away!" Iemmitsu argued. "And besides what happened to that Sasagawa girl Tsuna liked? I thought she was perfect! She was just like you!"

"Now Iemitsu, teenage boys change crushes frequently these days. And besides, Tsu-kun is happy with Takeshi-kun. Try not giving him a hard time will you?" Nana stated with a shake of her head.

"But she was just like you! How could he change her for that guy!" Iemitsu crossed his arms with a frown.

"Arra, but honey, I think Takeshi-kun is very much like you." Nana said thoughtfully and Iemitsu blinked.

"What?" Iemitsu said honestly surprised. Nana winked.

"Oh nothing, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. Just don't cause too much trouble for Tsu-kun okay? He might end up really hating you if you do." She said before she rushed off humming towards the kitchen.

Iemitsu sighed as he continued to look up at the stairs where the two boys disappeared to.

Whatever Nana said aside, he wasn't going to let that _Takeshi_ steal his Tsu-kun away.

Never.

But then Iemitsu blinked.

Ah wait-!

Did his son and Takeshi went up to Tsuna's room alone together?

Together and…

ALONE?

_Don't worry Tsu-kun! Papa's on his way up! _Iemitsu thought in panic as he took the stairs two steps at a time.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about that Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he placed an ice compress on the baseball idol's hurting hand. The rain guardian scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maa, I don't know what you're apologizing for Tsuna! Your dad's grip was just a tiny bit strong that's all." Yamamoto laughed. "Besides it was my fault, suddenly calling him 'otou-san'."

Tsuna sighed and glared at Yamamoto. "There's that too! What were you thinking saying that?"

Yamamoto laughed again. "Well you said I should be myself and I was!"

Tsuna sighed in exasperation but then smiled fondly at the baseball idol. "Idiot." He said with a light blush as he leaned in and gave the idol a swift kiss on the cheek. Amber eyes widened and pink dusted Yamamoto's face at the affection.

When Tsuna pulled back, Yamamoto was scratching his cheek but there was a happy smile on his face. "Ahaha, well I can't argue with that now can I?"

The brunet sighed in exasperation at how easy it was to scold the rain guardian. "Just promise you won't do that again or else you'll give me a heart attack." Tsuna stated as he stood up to get his and Yamamoto's things. "We're lucky Dad didn't take out some crazy hand gun or something." He whispered to himself.

"Hai!" Yamamoto stated cheerfully, happier because of Tsuna's 'scolding'. He removed the ice pack and stood up to help Tsuna with their things. The brunet noticed this.

"Yamamoto, sit back down I can handle our bags." Tsuna protested when he saw Yamamoto's still twitching hand from earlier.

"Ah but, I don't want Tsuna to take care of my things too." Yamamoto said to his boss. "I can handle it myself."

"It's fine I can-!" Tsuna stated to his rain but Yamamoto persisted.

"No, I'd rather I do it. You might see something-!" The baseball idol stated as he grabbed his bag from Tsuna's arms.

"Come on, I won't peek on anything-" Tsuna pulled on the bag but then Yamamoto's cellphone suddenly fell out.

THUD!

Tsuna quickly bent down. "A-Ah sorry, your phone-"

"Wait-!"

But it was too late, the brunet already picked up Yamamoto's cell which was lighting due to the earlier impact. The brunet stared at the screen.

Silence.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screeched his eyes widening and his face growing red.

Yamamoto sighed. "That's why I told you not to-"

BANG!

"What was that? Who caused my Tsu-kun to scream like a GIRL?" Iemitsu came in with a rifle and Tsuna dropped Yamamoto's cellphone.

"Ahaha, but Tsuna always screams like that otou-san." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screeched again, eyes bulging at what Iemitsu had on his hand. "Dad! What do you think you're holding!"

"See?" Yamamoto laughed.

But Iemitsu ignored the frightened eyes and Tsuna's questions as he pointed the rifle at Takeshi while glaring at him dangerously. "Was it _you _who caused my Tsu-kun to scream?"

"Ah, well it was actually my cellphone screen saver that made Tsuna scream…" Yamamoto said grinning widely, not bothered at all by the rifle in his face. Iemitsu adjusted the rifle in his hand.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna stated, truly scared for his boyfriend. But then, instead of Iemitsu doing what Tsuna feared, the Outside advisor just bent down and picked up Yamamoto's fallen cellphone.

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but his father held up a hand.

Silence.

Iemitsu clenched his fists and his eyes shadowed as he began to shake.

"U-Uhm, d-dad?" Tsuna squeaked nervously. Iemitsu looked at Yamamoto who tilted his head in curiosity at the old man's expression.

Iemitsu said the last thing Tsuna wanted to hear. "Send this picture to me."

Silence.

"Haha! Sure!" Yamamoto stated with a thumbs up.

"HIEEE! NO!" Tsuna flailed as he grabbed the phone from his father.

"But Tsu-kun, you look so cute-!"

"No!"

"Haha, he's right Tsuna!"

"I said no!"

On the phone was a picture of Tsuna with his bangs tied up and sleeping. Yamamoto was also in the picture giving a peace sign at the camera.

"But I'm going to cut you out of the picture Takeshi." Iemitsu said seriously.

"Ahaha, what's with that?"

"HIEE! I said you're not getting this picture!" Tsuna argued.

And so that ends the first half of round 1, with Yamamoto successfully overpowering his opponent.

* * *

Two young teens were walking to school quietly. The smaller and the brunet one was clearly sulking with his cheeks puffed up slightly and his brown eyes looking away from the tall black-haired teen beside him. The tall black teen had the opposite expression though. He was smiling happily and with slight exasperation.

An arm suddenly slung itself around the annoyed boss. "Maa, maa… Tsuna don't be so angry anymore. I already said sorry."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said frowning but looking away from his rain. He knew he couldn't resist forgiving the happy and cheerful face of his boyfriend and he just wanted to stay angry a little longer. "How would you feel if I took your picture while you were sleeping?"

Yamamoto blinked and he said ina an easy and honest tone. "I'd feel happy of course! It means Tsuna must really like me!"

Tsuna's brown eyes widened and his face grew red as he looked at the other "Wha-?"

However, before the brunet could finish his sentence Yamamoto had leaned down and kissed him right on the cheek. The young boss fell into stunned silence at the action while the swordsman just grinnned widely at the other.

"Forgive me?"

Silence.

"GAH! Yoou're impossible!"

"Aw, come on Tsuna!"

As the two playfully teased each other, neither noticed a pair of nervous black eyes watching them.

* * *

"Keh, that Takeshi played a dirty trick." Iemitsu said his face serious and his clenched fist shaking. "I won't loose in the second half Takeshi!"

"Arra Iemitsu you're still there?" Nana said when she came in the living room carrying a pile of laundry. "I thought you wanted to go and sleep because of jet lag?"

"Nana, I won't accept Takeshi as a son-in-law!" Iemitsu suddenly yelled.

Nana sighed as she sat down and began folding the clothes. "You're still on about that dear? I think it'd be best if you just give up before you hurt Tsu-kun."

"What? I'm not going to hurt Tsuna! I'm going to protect him from that bas-!"

"Dear!"

"-Err, I mean _bas-basher _Takeshi!" Iemitsu finished with as heepish expression at his wife's stern one.

Nana shook her head and she got up to place a hand on her husband's arm. "I understand what you're going through Iemitsu. Remember what happened with my father and you? He was always complaining about you but you didn't mind one bit. In the end who do you think won?"

"Your father." Iemitsu said with a sulky face. Nana laughed.

"No, honey. It was _you_. Because you didn't care about what my dad said about you and you proposed to me and I said yes. In the end it wasn't about getting my father's approval. It was about getting _mine_." Nana said sweetly. "You have to understand dear, the dads are just the guards that protect their sons and daughters. In the end, the one who really makes the decision is the daughter…" Nana said but then she amended. "…Or in this case our son."

"Nana…"

"Now stop sulking. Why don't you go relax and I'll make you something cold to drink." Nana said as she left for the kitchen. Iemitsu did as she said and leaned back on the sofa with a sigh.

Nana was right of course. Iemitsu never won an argument against his wife so this wasn't a surprise but still…

Iemitsu frowned as he remembered the protective way Tsuna pulled Takeshi from his grip. It was the first time he'd ever seen his son act so openly against him. The external advisor's hands tightened.

_It's no use he really… really…_

Knock! Knock!

The small knocking sounds distracted Iemitsu from what he was thinking and he involuntarily looked up. His eyes widened.

Speak of the devil!

"Haha! Sorry to disturb you otou-san!" Yamamoto stated as he came in through the glass doors of the Sawada living room. Iemitsu_ deeply regretted_ that he left his rifle and handguns in his and Nana's room.

"What are you doing here Takeshi? Why aren't you in school with Tsu-kun?" Iemitsu asked as he cleared his throat. _Are you cutting classes bastard? How are you going to support my son when you grow up! Never mind that he's in line for boss in the richest Family in Italy!_

"Ah…" Yamamoto said awkwardly as he smiled. "Technically we're not in school. But Tsuna's here with me."

Iemitsu wanted to roll his eyes. He knew what this was. Takeshi was getting ready for some sort of cheesy romantic chick-flick line. He'll ask, _"Where?"_ and Takeshi will probably say something along the lines of: _"Here inside my heart…"_

Been there. Done that.

But for the sake of things, Iemitsu went along with it. So he can tease his cute little son about it later and in the process demoralize Takeshi in the brunet's eyes.

"I doubt that." Iemitsu stated to Yamamoto in a superior tone. "Unless he shrunk or something. Where is he?"

And to that Yamamoto laughed making Iemitsu raise an eyebrow. "Well, the 'shrinking bit' isn't too far off the mark." The rain looked behind his legs and said in a soft tone. "Come on, don't be shy Tsuna. It's your dad."

Iemitsu's eyes widened. _Wha-?_

"O-Otou-san…?" A cute voice, that Iemitsu hasn't heard since ten years ago spoke up. Yamamoto smiled.

"Yep. Don't you want to see him?" Yamamoto urged something or more like _someone_ out from behind him.

Iemitsu's jaw dropped. A small five-year-old brunet boy stepped out from behind the rain and looked up at the external advisor tearfully. The old father gulped.

"T-Tsu-kun?"

* * *

"Haha, and so that's what happened." Yamamoto stated to Iemitsu who was watching the small Tsuna swing his legs, since his feet were too short to reach the ground, as he sat on the couch.

"So wait, are you saying that Giannini… The son of the famous Vongola creator, did _this _to Tsu-kun?" Iemitsu said as he snapped his eyes towards Yamamoto who continued to smile.

"Yeah. It seemed like he was following us because he wanted to test his new romance gadget." The baseball player shrugged and Iemitsu did a double-take.

"H-His _w-what_-?"

"Yeah, the kid told him about Tsuna and I in a relationship." Iemitsu flinched. "So he went to see for himself." Yamamoto continued easily as he patted the small brunet beside him. "When he saw it was true, he began to think it wouldn't hurt if he snuck up on us and tested his gadget."

"_And?_ Where is he? Why did Tsuna turn out like this?" Iemitsu demanded.

"Clearly, another one of his failed experiments, Iemitsu." A voice said and the external advisor looked up to see the familiar fedora-wearing baby walking towards him.

"Reborn, did you know about this?" Iemitsu said in a dangerous tone. True, the sight of a younger Tsuna made his day… but still, the mere thought of the five-year-old Tsuna being with Yamamoto the whole time…

GAH! His overprotective father instincts was ringing!

"Maa, maa… calm down otou-san, I'm sure Tsuna will go back to normal in no time." Yamamoto stated as he gave the young brunet a bright grin. "Right?"

The small brunet blushed and shyly nodded his head as he placed finger on his mouth. Iemitsu knew that habit well, the younger Sawada usually did that when he saw something he liked.

Cue the inward jealousy and seething.

"About that." Reborn interrupted Iemitsu's homicidal thoughts. "Giannini told me that this time something has to be done to get Tsuna back to normal."

"Eh? That's unexpected." Yamamoto stated as he turned his attention to Reborn. "Doesn't it usually wear off by itself?"

Iemitsu muttered some stuff under his breath as he crossed his arms. Its sounded suspiciously something like: _Even though Tsu-kun looks cute like that, I guess we have to get him back to normal…_

"So?" Iemitsu grunted at the arcobaleno. "How do we get him back to normal?"

At the question, the Italian hitman smirked. "You haveto kiss him on his forehead."

Silence.

"WHAT?" Iemitsu screamed while Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, that's easy enough. Tsuna come here." Yamamoto stated happily to the unknowing brunet boy. Iemitsu's head snapped towards the direction of the rain guardian and he stood up and placed a bone-crushing grip on his son's boyfriend's shoulder.

Yamamoto winced and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Takeshi, what do you think you're doing?"

Yamamoto laughed off the pain as he said, "Uhm, trying to get Tsuna back to normal. Why?"

"And what right do you think you have to do that?"

Yamamoto blinked in confusion. "But I'm his boyfriend."

"I'm his _DAD_!" Iemitsu roared making Tsuna flinch in fear. "_I_ will be the on to kiss my son on his forehead." The fire in his eyes begged Takeshi to challenge him _otherwise._

Of course, Yamamoto was a kind and obedient person so all he could really say in this situation was, "Uhm…"

"Wait, I have an idea." Reborn offered and instantly Iemitsu and Yamamoto turned their attention to the kid. "Why don't we turn this into a game?"

"Cool! A game!" Yamamoto stated enthusiastically and Tsuna's eyes sparkled at the favorite word of all five-year-olds.

"A game?" Iemitsu was more suspicious.

"Why don't you let Tsuna pick between the two f you? The one he picks will give the antidote." Reborn stated.

Iemitsu snorted. Oh no, he wasn't going to fall for something like that. He had every _right _and _privilege _to kiss his son on the forehead and no silly game would tell him otherwise-

"Ahaha, sounds fun!" Yamamoto grinned and at that statement Iemitsu's fury rose.

_What did he say? Did he say he could win? _(No Iemitsu, he didn't say that.)

_Why did that Yamamoto Takeshi sound so confident all of a sudden? _(He was just saying it sounded fun-)

_Well, he wasn't going to loose! Even in this game, he Iemitsu will win and will show Yamamoto Takeshi that _he_ was a looser!_

_No one will take his Tsu-kun away from him! No one!_

"Fine." Iemitsu said confidently as he finally let go of Yamamoto's shoulder. "Let's get Tsuna to choose. If he's a real man, he'll pick the right choice." He said in his deep father voice.

Yamamoto continued to smile as Tsuna looked at the rain guardian worriedly and hesitantly. The two men gave respectable distances from Tsuna who looked at both in confusion.

"Now Tsuna." Reborn stated as he jumped to the couch. Yamamoto was by the glass door, his ready smile on his face while Iemitsu was by the side table, a superior smirk on his face. "I want you to pick from the two of them. Who do you like more?"

Tsuna tilted his head, brown eyes blinking as he thought over what Reborn said, finger still in his mouth. "Pick?"

"That's right Tsu-kun…" Iemitsu said as he leaned down and petted his legs. "Why don't you come to papa and let him give you a big hug."

"Papa…" Tsuna said as he started to climb down the sofa and head towards Iemitsu. Reborn smirked as the external advisor inwardly did a victory dance.

As the brunet wobbled over to his dad a voice suddenly called out to him from behind. "Tsuna." The brunet stopped and turned to look. Yamamoto was smiling at him and a hand was extended in his direction. "Come here for a sec Tsuna."

Iemitsu's smirk widened when the young brunet didn't budge from where he was and just stared at Yamamoto in deep concentration.

"Excuse me onii-chan." Tsuna stated as he looked at Yamamoto while blinking owlishly. "Who are you?"

Yamamoto blinked as Tsuna truned back to walk towards his father when the rain didn't answer.

Who was he to Tsuna?

That would've been easy to answer if Tsuna was in his usual body, but… what does he say to a five-year-old Tsuna who doesn't know anything about love yet?

"Hm, I guess you lose this time Takeshi." Iemitsu smirked to himself as he smiled happily at his young son. "Here Tsuna, come to papa!"

Yamamoto sighed as he leaned back down and said, "Tsuna." Again, the soft tone distracted the brunet once more. Iemitsu frowned. Didn't Takeshi know how to give up?

"Tsuna." Yamamoto was kneeling down now, hand still extended to the brunet in hope that he was going to reach out and take it. "I don't know who I am to Tsuna right now though, so I'm sorry if I can't answer your question." He said and Tsuna looked at him in slight confusion because hey, he's five-years-old and his vocabulary was limited, but either way the brunet was mesmerized by the soft tone of the other's voice.

Yamamoto's eyes softened at the brown eyes locked with his. "But there is one thign I'm sure of… and that's: I'm not someone you should be afraid of."

Tsuna blinked. "Afraid." And he took one step towards Yamamoto. Iemitsu's eyes widened. "Not afraid of…"

"No Tsu-kun, come to papa!" Iemitsu said a bit desperately but Tsuna was moving a few more steps towards Yamamoto. Slightly cursing himself, Iemitsu pulled out one more trick from his sleeve.

He really did sink too low just to use it.

It was only somethig he showed whenever he wanted Tsuna to do something for him, and al;ways the brunet would lose and give in just for _it_. Even when he was already fifteen.

"Look Tsu-kun! It's you favorite _toy_!"

At the word 'toy', Tsuna turned around and his eyes shined when he saw his favorite stuffed toy: Mr. Teddy.

Gah, so close for Yamamoto too.

"Teddy!" Tsuna ran towards his stuffed toy. Yamamoto's eyes twinkled fondly at the brunet but then he sighed. He knew defeat when he saw one… But in one last ditch effort he called out, "Tsuna!"

The brunet ignored him and continued to run.

Yamamoto couldn't blame it on him but he continued to speak anyway. "Tsuna, we're friends right?" He said.

Silence.

Tsuna had stopped running. He turned to Yamamoto in surprise. "Friends?"

Yamamoto blinked, shocked that he caught the other's attention. So he continued speaking. "Yeah, we're friends right?"

If Yamamoto expected Tsuna to smile at him happily and nod, _boy was he in for a surprise_.

Contrary to what he imagined, the brunet began to sniffle and cry loudly. Iemitsu and Yamamoto jumped in shock.

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto said worriedly, wondering if he offended the boy.

"T-Tsu-kun!" Iemitsu was about to approach his son but Reborn shot his gun in between the other's feet and stopped him. Imeitsu gave the hitman a look. "Reborn, Tsuna is crying! What are you thinking?"

"You haven't won yet Iemitsu, stay in your place." Reborn answered simply.

"But I've as good as won!" Iemitsu protested.

"No." Reborn shook his head and he eyed Yamamoto in interest. "Not yet."

"Tsuna, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Yamamoto said from where he was. His amber eyes reflected his sincerity and somehow that calmed Tsuna down enough to speak.

"T-Tsu-kun… h-has n-no f-friends…" Tsuna sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. "T-Tsu-kun o-only h-has p-papa a-and m-mama…"

"That's not-!" Iemitsu began but Yamamoto cut him off with a softer and firmer tone.

"That's not true Tsuna." He said and then he gave the other a soft smile when he saw brown eyes looking tearfully at him. "You have me."

Silence.

The five-year-old Tsuna was so stunned he actually stopped crying. And Yamamoto gave him a bright grin. "Right?"

Tsuna blinked and tears ran down his face at the action. But then his cheeks turned pink as he looked down. But then his smile widened and he looked up and gave a bright smile towards Yamamoto. "Right!" He ran towards Yamamoto, surprising the baseball idol and the external advisor at the unexpected mood swing.

Yamamoto caught the brunet in his arms as Tsuna giggled playfully and hugged him. "Y-You're Tsu-kun's friend!"

Yamamoto snapped out of his shock and laughed. He leaned down and looked at Tsuna in the eyes. "Yes that's right." He said truthfully and Tsuna's smile widened.

"I want to marry you when I grow up!" Tsuna stated as he hugged Yamamoto more. Iemitsu's jaw dropped and a startled pink accumulated in Yamamoto's cheeks as his amber eyes widened. Reborn smirked as he pulled his fedora down.

"N-NO! NO TSU-KUN!" Iemitsu cried in desperartion while Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"T-Thanks?" He said and Tsuna continued to smile happily while hugging him.

"I love you onii-chan!" Tsuna stated and Yamamoto smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed the other on the forehead.

"I love you too, Tsuna." POOF!

Pink smoke surrounded the Sawada living room but Iemitsu didn't notice since he was too busy wallowing in self-despair.

The normal Tsuna reappered in Yamamoto's arms but he was sleeping in content, hand grabbing Yamamoto's vest. The rain smiled at the reappearance of his boss and he got up, carrying the smaller boy. That's when Nana entered the living room.

"I heard some crying. What ha-?" Nana started to say but then she saw the sleeping Tsuna in Yamamoto's arms and she squealed. "Oh my! How adorable! Tsu-kun fell asleep!"

"Haha, yeah. Seems like it." Yamamoto said chuckling as he walked towards the couch to place his boss in a more comfortable position.

"Oh, he looks just like when he was five years old. Right dear?" Nana said to her hsuband who was still wallowing in despair. "Dear?"

Reborn walked away as Nana tried to go and comfort her husband and Yamamoto hummed as Tsuna slept.

Round 1 has ended, and I'm sure no one can deny the winner of this round.

"Ah Iemitsu, how pathetic for you to go down on the first round like that." Reborn said as he made his way out of the living room. "I hope this game gets more interesting…" He said to himself as he anticipated the entertainment he will receive in the future.

Fun.

Reborn's smirk widened.

* * *

**Omake #1… **_Wherein Tsuna is still cute at fifteen._

The usual fifteen year old Tsuna is asked the same question as his five-year-old self.

"So Dame-Tsuna, who will you choose? Your dad or Yamamoto?" Reborn said as Tsuna's dad grinned in expectation and Yamamoto smiled at the brunet.

The brunet turned to look at Yamamoto, and without even giving his father a backward glance he rushed to the rain guardian and gave him a hug.

Yamamoto laughed as he placed his arms around Tsuna. "Haha! How cute!"

Iemitsu was once again a depressed mess on the floor.

Poor Iemitsu.

**Omake # 2 **_…Wherein Tsuna is a manipulative man at twenty._

The twenty year old Tsuna was asked the same question as his five-year-old and fifteen-year-old self.

"So Dame-Tsuna, who will you choose? Your dad or Yamamoto?" Reborn said and Yamamoto blinked at the appearnce of the older Tsuna while Iemitsu was nodding to himself, proud that his son had grown into such an attractive young man.

"Oh, that's a really hard question." Tsuna stated and this surprised Reborn. Wow, his student had really changed. Brown eyes turned to look at Yamamoto who blushed unconsciously at the look the older brunet gave him.

Tsuna smiled as he motioned his younger lover over. "Why don't you come here Takeshi?"

The young baseball idol's blush darkened and he nodded as he approached the brunet who easily gave the other a hug.

"Hm, I guess Takeshi won this round." Tsuna stated as he kissed the younger one in his arms. Yamamoto was speechless from blushing. Iemitsu was gapping.

"B-Bu-B-But-!" He said looking at Reborn for confirmation.

"Idiot Tsuna, you're the one whose supposed to approach the one you like." Reborn said aiming a kick at his student but Tsuna dodged it cleanly.

"It can't be helped. Since I'm the one choosing, I make the rules." Tsuna said defiantly making Reborn nod in approval secretly. "The one who approaches me first wins."

"But you called Takeshi not me!" Iemitsu said in a kicked puppy dog tone. Tsuna's right eyebrow rose.

"Ah did I really?" Tsuna said trying to deny it. Iemitsu's jaw fell.

"Slimey no-good student of mine." Rbeorn stated with a smirk.

**Omake # 3… **_Wherein Tsuna is gullible._

When Tsuna woke up…

"U-uhm, s-so what did I say while I was in my five-year-old form?" Tsuna asked, trying not to blush too muich as he drank the tea his mom gave him.

"Oh, you said you loved me and you want to marry me." Yamamoto said calmly and Tsuna spat out what he was drinking.

"W-WHA-?"

"Yeah, and you said you wanted to become my cute wife and cook me food and-"

"HIIEEE! That's so embarrassing!"

"Oh and that's not all! You also said that you wanted to live in a simpe two-storey house like this one and-"

"HIIEEE! STOP IT YAMAMOTO! STOP IT!"

"Haha! Tsuna's so gullible!"

"HIIIEE! So it was lie?"

"You're cute!"

"Stop changing the subject!"

* * *

**Author's note: **And another failed attempt at humor! Thank you for reading and liking this story! Until the next chapter! Please don't forget to review, because reviews make authors happy!


End file.
